Black and White
by LaFaucheuse01
Summary: Une première rentrée chaotique. Un don mystérieux. Un secret dévoilé chez les White. Une rencontre fatidique avec un Black. Et tout ce bouscule dans la vie d'Ophélia, seule propriétaire dans une famille de six ans d'un don qui se transmet par les yeux.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_La famille White_

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, faisant sursauter Andrew qui commençait à somnoler sur le canapé, un livre pour enfant dans les mains et un petit Seth, seulement âgé de six ans, endormi sur ses jambes. Ses paupières menaçaient de se fermer à tout moment, ce que sa femme remarqua parfaitement.

Je vais aller ouvrir.

Merci ma chérie, souffla le brun, soulagé.

La blonde sourit et il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas voir l'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux bleu cyan. Elle essuya ses mains pleines de miettes contre son tablier et enjamba ses enfants, alors allongé sur le sol, profondément assoupis. Mais si elle ouvrit la porte enjouée, elle perdue toute joie en apercevant un homme dans la cinquantaine aux cheveux bruns virant vers l'argentés et aux yeux bleu polaire.

Timothy, salua-t-elle l'inconnu, une légère froideur dans sa voix. Quelle plaisir de vous voir…

Bonjour Izabelle, répondit simplement le dénommé Timothy. Est-ce que je pourrais voir Andrew ?

La jeune mère hésita longuement, jetant un coup d'œil à son époux, qui fronça les sourcils en apercevant son père. Il lui fit signe de laisser le chef de la famille White entrer.

Bien entendu, faites comme chez vous.

Elle se décala légèrement pour le laisser passer avant de le conduire jusqu'au salon où l'attendait son mari.

Père, quelle agréable surprise de vous voir ici, cracha Andrew à l'adresse du visiteur, sans toutefois se redresser pour éviter de réveiller son fils.

Calme-toi, tenta de le rassurer Timothy. Je ne viens pas en ennemi.

Le jeune père sembla se radoucir légèrement, mais en restant tout de même sur ses gardes. Il questionna son géniteur du regard. Avec ces mêmes yeux bleu polaire que toute la famille White, à l'exception des enfants d'Andrew et d'Izabelle, avait hérités. D'un simple geste de la tête vers la blonde suffit à faire comprendre à l'ex héritier qu'elle dérangeait.

Mon amour, pourrais-tu aller voir comment vas Jeff ?

Elle sembla hésiter mais toute inquiétude s'effaça lorsqu'elle croisa les yeux si particuliers de son époux. Ses mêmes yeux dont elle était tombée amoureuse il y a cela quelques années. Elle opina et, sans un mot, quitta la pièce pour se diriger vers la chambre de leur dernier né, seulement âgé de deux mois. Andrew reporta donc son intention vers son père qui lui fit remarquer, d'une voix narquoise :

Alors comme ça tu l'utilises même sur ta chère et tendre ?

Le brun le foudroya du regard en répondant, sèchement :

Qu'en cas de force majeur. Je ne suis pas comme vous, père.

Et de sa bouche, le mot « père » sembla sonner comme la pire des insultes. Timothy, cependant, n'y fit même pas attention, posant son regard sournois sur les enfants dormants paisiblement et ne semblant même pas remarquer le début de disputes entre les deux parents.

Tu as de beaux enfants.

Que voulez-vous père ? le coupa Andrew.

La famille Black a décidée de te pardonner ta bêtise.

Ah vraiment ? ricana-t-il amèrement. Et contre quoi ?

J'ai entendu qu'un de tes enfants avait hérité de tes yeux.

Ne changez pas de…

Réalisant soudain les propos de son père, il manqua de renverser Seth en se redressant. Le garçonnet se réveilla doucement avant de se prendre un _Stupexis_ d'Andrew. Il ferma les yeux presque aussitôt qu'il les avait ouverts. Le brun préféra éviter le sourire narquois qu'abordait Timothy avant de lui ordonner, voire de le menacer :

Ne vous approchez pas d'Ophélia !

Voyons, voyons, Andrew. Nous ne lui voulons aucun mal. Nous voulons simplement qu'elle épouse le jeune fils de Walburga.

L'estomac de son fils se retourna en entendant sa voix calme, comme si c'était normal pour lui de donner une fille en pâture pour une autre stupide famille de sang-pur avant de se rappeler qu'on avait exactement fait la même chose avant qu'il ne décide de couper les ponts avec sa famille en épousant Izabelle. D'où le rire amer qui suivit.

Et tu crois sincèrement que je vais accepter ça ?

Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est l'honneur de la famille White qui est en jeux.

Bien entendu. C'est vrai que le bonheur d'une enfant n'a aucune importance pour vous. (Il se pencha en avant, plantant ses yeux bleu polaire, frôlant le blanc, dans ceux, identiques, de son paternel.) Mais dois-je vous rappelez que je me contre fou de vos histoires de sang-pur.

Il embrassa ses enfants du regard tout en déclarant, mélancolique :

Je ne vous laisserai jamais faire du mal à aucun de mes enfants. Qu'ils aient hérités de nos yeux ou pas.

Timothy lui attrapa le poignet, l'obligeant à l'écouter.

Tu ne comprends pas ! s'écria-t-il avant de se radoucir en voyant un des enfants bouger : On a besoin d'elle. Non seulement nos familles seront liés par le sang et l'argent, mais, de plus, ils hériteront du pouvoir de nos regards. Liés, nous serons capable de faire tomber le gouvernement actuel et d'éliminer ses fichus sang-de-bourbe.

Andrew eut une grimace de dégoût, se contrôlant à contrecœur pour ne pas donner un coup de poing au sang-pur. Accepter ce contrat serait comme signer l'arrêt de mort de sa femme et du reste de ses enfants.

Vas-t-en d'ici.

Pardon ?

IMMEDIATEMMENT !

Son hurlement fit revenir en courant son épouse, réveillant au même moment tous ses enfants, excepté Seth à qui il annula le sort. Le chef de la famille White en profita pour filer, dépité. Se jurant qu'il reviendrait quand l'enfant serra un peu plus grand.

Au même moment, la jeune Ophélia avait entendu TOUTE la conversation entre son père et son grand-père. Du haut de ses quatre ans, elle n'avait pas tout compris à la conversation. Quand sa mère vint la conduire dans sa chambre, la seule chose qu'elle fit se fut de planter ses yeux, plus proche de la couleur blanche que du bleu de sa mère, dans le miroir quand elles passèrent devant lui.

Et quand elle se décida à les refermer, elle n'eut pas le temps d'apercevoir son reflet fuir son regard.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

_A la gare de Poudlard_

Derrière ses lunettes de soleil, Ophélia fixa les Moldus ainsi que les sorciers défilant devant elle. Son chariot près d'elle, elle pouvait entendre Belargent, son Fléreur et sa chouette Nyx se débattant dans leur cage respective.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici Ace ? demanda-t-elle à l'aîné de ses frères.

J'ai promis à un ami de l'attendre.

Et pourquoi je suis obligé de rester avec toi ?

Peut-être parce que tu n'as que onze ans. Qu'il y a un monde fou. Que si je te perds, les parents vont me tuer. Et que je crois que tu préfères rester avec moi plutôt qu'avec Abigayle et ses pestes d'amies. Ou bien avec Seth et ses conversations ennuyeuses. (Il la regarda et continua :). Ça te va comme réponse ?

L'avant dernière de la famille White marmonna quelque chose.

Ace était certainement le plus cool de ses frères. Elle se sentait nettement plus proche de lui qu'avec les autres. Peut-être parce qu'il était l'unique blond des six enfants d'Andrew et d'Izabelle mais également l'un des seuls, avec Ophélia, qui n'avait pas hérité des yeux bleu cyan de leur mère. Mais contrairement à sa jeune sœur, son regard noisette lui venait de leur grand-père Moldu.

Hey Ace !

Les deux jeunes White se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers

le brun bouclé qui leur fonçait dessus.

Salut Lucas, sourit le blond, amusé par le comportement du brun.

Ophélia piqua un fard quand le regard chocolat du dénommé

« Lucas » se posa sur elle.

T'as pas honte, se moqua-t-il en s'adressant à l'aîné des fils White. De plus en plus jeune, dis-moi.

Ace soupira puis, après avoir passé sa main dans sa longue

chevelure blonde, la posa sur l'épaule d'Ophélia.

Calme-toi. Ce n'est que l'une de mes sœurs.

Encore ? s'exclama son ami. Mais vous êtes combien ?

Six, répondit Ace, amusé. Il nous reste également un petit frère mais y a peu de chance que tu le rencontre.

Logique. Les deux Gryffondors avaient quinze ans et le petit

Jeff, seulement sept. Il entrera en première année à Poudlard dans quatre ans.

Tu t'appelles comment ? la questionna le meilleur ami de son frère.

Ophélia, répondit simplement la jeune White.

Un joli prénom pour une délicieuse créature.

La sœur d'Ace était tellement rouge qu'on aurait pu faire cuire

un œuf sur son visage. Lucas, amusé, reçu un coup sur l'arrière de la tête de la part de l'adolescent blond.

Ne drague pas ma sœur, s'énerva-t-il.

Le brun éclata de rire avant d'expliquer :

J'étais sûr que tu étais un grand frère protecteur Ace.

Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

Mais bien sûr.

Il reporta son intention sur Ophélia, et lui dit, ironique :

Ouf qu'il n'y a que quatre maisons, sinon on t'aurait envoyée dans celle qui reste.

Le pire dans tout ça c'était qu'il avait raison. Les quatre aînés de

la famille White étaient tous allés dans des maisons différentes à leur arrivés à Poudlard.

Alyce, qui avait terminé sa dernière année à Poudlard, c'était vu retrouvé à Poufsouffle lors de ses études. Elle travaillait désormais comme vendeuse dans un magasin de vêtements pour Moldus, nettement plus classe que les sorciers. Enfin, selon ses propos.

Abigayle, au grand étonnement de tous, surtout de leur mère qui la voyait plus à Serdaigle, comme elle, c'était retrouvée à Serpentard, comme leur mère. Elle entamait sa dernière année à Poudlard et avait fait le vœu de travailler au Ministère, sa scolarité terminée.

Vint le tour d'Ace, qui finit dans la maison Gryffondor. Sa plus grande fierté. Il est actuellement le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et leur meilleur attrapeur.

L'érudit et sérieux Seth se retrouva, sans surprise, à Serdaigle. Du haut de ses treize ans, il souhaite devenir professeur de magie, surtout de transformation. Maîtrise où il excelle au grand bonheur de ses parents.

Et maintenant, c'était le tour d'Ophélia.

Lucas allait dire quelque chose quand la cadette des sœurs White arriva, sa silhouette fine et bien dessiné, tel un serpent, mise en valeur par sa robe de sorcière.

Oh, qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? On va bientôt partir.

Et sans leur laisser le temps de répondre, elle se précipita et

traversa le mur conduisant à la gare, suivit de près par les trois adolescents.

Lucas aida la nouvelle élève à ranger ses valises sous le regard acéré d'Ace. Les deux amis partirent ensuite rejoindre les autres Gryffondor de la même année qu'eux, laissant Ophélia seule. Elle fut tentée de cherchée son frère et sa sœur mais elle n'aimait pas, pour ne pas dire haïr, les amies Serpentards d'Abigayle. Toujours en train de se vanter de la pureté de leur sang. Alors qu'Izabelle, la mère des enfants White, était une née-Moldue. Elle pouvait toujours rejoindre Seth mais ses conversations l'ennuyaient. Et puis le compartiment d'Ace et de Lucas était rempli. Elle se retrouva donc en présence de deux autres premières années comme elle. Un garçon un brin timide qui la salua légèrement de la tête et une rousse aux yeux émeraudes qui lui sourit gentiment. Mais Ophélia devina qu'ils étaient encore plus perdus qu'elle. Elle s'installa en face d'eux, retirant ses lunettes de soleil. Fermant les yeux pour les reposer, son silence inquiéta d'ailleurs la fillette qui lui demanda :

Tu es sûr que ça va ?

Instinctivement, la brune ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant que

trop tard qu'elle ne portait plus ses lunettes.

La rousse sursauta tandis que son ami écarquilla les yeux, manquant de faire tomber son livre. Ophélia soupira, son regard quasi blanc mettait mal à l'aise tous ceux qui le croisait.

Tu… es… bégaya la jeune fille.

Aveugle ? termina la brune. Pas du tout.

Mais c'est vrai que son absence étonnant de pupille ne l'aidait

pas tellement.

Alors pourquoi…

Aucune idée. Je sais juste que c'est une particularité que j'ai hérité de mon père et de sa famille.

C'est étrange…

Je sais. (Elle les regarda de l'une après l'autre.) Vous vous appelez comment ?

Lily Evans, se présenta la rouquine. Et voici mon ami Severus Rogue. Et toi, c'est comment ?

Evans et Rogue… Ce n'est pas courant. Vous êtes des nés Moldus ? Je me nomme Ophélia White, enchantée.

Ravie de te connaître. Pour répondre à ta question, moi, oui, mais Severus est un sang-mêlé. Et toi ?

Pas la peine, c'est une sang-pur.

Ce fut la première fois qu'Ophélia entendit la voix de Severus

Rogue mais elle fut surprise d'entendre, non pas du dégoût, mais une sorte d'admiration.

C'est là que tu te trompes. Si mon père en est un, ma mère est une née Moldue. Mes frères, mes sœurs et moi sommes donc des sang-mêlé… Comme toi.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure mais ne rajouta rien au contraire

de Lily qui la questionna :

Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que la brune éclate de rire sous son

nez.

J'ai ai cinq, ricana-t-elle. Dont trois sont à Poudlard. Je vous les présenterai si vous voulez. Mais évitez mon frère et ma sœur, s'ils ne sont pas seuls.

Ah bon ? Pourquoi ?

Ma sœur Abigayle est à Serpentard et ses amies sont de vraies garces. Et Seth, à part si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les cours, est plutôt ennuyeux.

Et le troisième.

Ah, Ace. Il est super sympa. C'est un grand blond, vous le reconnaîtrez tout de suite.

Il a les yeux blancs aussi ?

Ils sont bleu polaire, la corrigea Ophélia. Et non, à part Ace et moi, ils ont tous les yeux bleu cyan. Et encore lui, il a les yeux noisette.

Et sinon, ils sont dans quelles maisons ?

La plus vieille de mes sœurs était à Poufsouffle, l'autre est à Serpentard, puis y a Ace à Gryffondor, ensuite Seth à Serdaigle.

Ce fut donc naturellement que Lily commenta :

Et bien encore heureux qu'il n'y a pas deux autres maisons.

Et elle eut comme l'impression qu'une lueur d'amusement

brillait au fond de son regard qui lui parut, tout d'un coup, beaucoup moins effrayant.

Et vous, vous avez des frères et sœurs ?

Fils unique, répondit simplement Severus.

J'ai une sœur de deux ans mon aînée.

En la voyant perdre sa joie de vivre, Ophélia eut un moment de

pitié.

Laisse-moi deviner. Elle te traite de monstre ?

Lily écarquilla ses yeux d'émeraudes, étonnée.

Mais comment…

Je le sais ? Tout simplement parce que c'est logique.

Dis-moi Ophélia est-ce que tu…

Lis dans tes pensées ? Non. C'est juste que je suis tellement habitué à entendre ça que je préviens tout à l'avance.

Ah…

Visiblement, elle semble ne pas tellement la croire. Soudain, ils

manquèrent de tomber de leur siège.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés à leur but.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

_Black_

Ophélia !

La brune se retourna vivement vers Lucas, le rouge aux joues.

Oui c'est moi ?

Le sourit qu'il afficha manqua de la faire tomber dans les

pommes tellement elle était rouge. Lucas était vraiment un bel homme. Et ça ne faisait pas tellement plaisir à Ace.

On pourrait y aller maintenant, grinça-t-il.

Laisse les tranquille Acounet, ils sont si mignons ensemble.

Ophélia fronça les sourcils au surnom de son frère et fusilla

presque du regard l'intruse. Une sublime rousse aux yeux d'un bleu envoûtant. La brune la jaugea du regard. Elle n'aimait pas du tout sa façon de s'accrocher au bras de son aîné. Mais alors pas du tout. La rousse, inconsciente des pensées de la plus jeune lui sourit.

Alors c'est elle ta petite sœur Acounet ?

Oui. Elle s'appelle Ophélia. Ophélia voici Stella…

Craignant la réaction de sa jeune sœur, il n'eut pas le temps de

retenir son amie qui la serra brusquement dans ses bras. La brune se tétanisa sous le regard amusé de Lucas et celui blasé du Gryffondor.

Je suis vraiment contente de te connaître Ophé', Ace nous as beaucoup parlé de toi !

Ah, se contente de répondre la brune, légèrement gênée.

Allons, laisse la Stella, tu vois bien que tu l'étouffe la petite, rigole le bouclé.

Ah désolée.

Elle s'écarta d'elle pour la laisser respirer, laissant le soin à Ophélia

de la foudroyer de son regard polaire.

Décidément, elle n'aimait pas cette rouquine.

Les premières années, venez me rejoindre !

Ace pousse sa sœur vers un géant du nom de Hagrid, l'invitant à

rejoindre ses nouveaux amis.

On se rejoindra à Gryffondor ! lui souffle Lucas avant de suivre le blond.

Lily lui sourit en la voyant arrivé, lui demandant :

C'est ta famille ?

Seulement le blond.

Ace c'est ça ?

Ophélia hocha la tête, heureuse que sa nouvelle amie ce soit

souvenue du nom de l'aîné de ses frères. Severus ne parlait pas beaucoup mais suivait attentivement leur conversation. Tout d'un coup, il se fit violemment bousculé par deux garçons. La rouquine et la brune l'aidèrent à ramasser ses affaires, Ophélia fusillant du regard les deux premières années. Un des deux garçons, un de ces gars qui deviendra sans doute un sex-symbol plus tard la dévisagea.

Tes yeux sont bizarres, lui fit-il remarquer.

Et mon poing dans ta gueule ça va être bizarre aussi !

Surpris, le garçon recula. S'il y a bien une chose qui agace Ophélia,

c'est qu'on critique ses yeux. Elle les détestait parfois. Ces yeux qu'elle avait hérités de son père. Ce regard maudit. Elle fusille du regard le garçon, l'obligeant à le détailler. C'était un garçon aux cheveux mi- longs noirs, au visage qui deviendra sûrement d'une grande beauté plus tard et les yeux étonnamment gris. Elle plante son regard dans le sien, de vagues souvenirs hantant brusquement son esprit. Et il y avait un nom qui resta marqué au fer rouge.

_Black_

Elle fronça les sourcils et serra des dents. Elle détestait les Sang-purs mais le nom des Black lui donnait carrément envie de vomir tellement elle lui inspirait la haine. Elle avait déjà entendu parler d'eux par sa famille, surtout Abigayle qui côtoyait Bellatrix Black. Selon elle, c'était une femme qui fallait absolument éviter. Et ce n'est pas Ace et Seth qui vont la contredire. D'ailleurs son père la bien prévenu d'éviter cette famille à tout prix. Prétextant qu'ils étaient dangereux. Mais au fond, sa fille n'était pas dupe, elle connaissait très bien la véritable raison.

Ses yeux voulaient qu'elle soit promit à un Black.

Elle serra des dents en revoyant la scène de son grand-père voulant la jeter en pâture à ces… Ils n'y avaient même pas de mots pour les décrire tellement elle les haïssait. Puis elle eut une autre vision. Celle d'une femme qui giflait son enfant. Le même garçon qui se tenait devant elle. Une vague de pitié s'abattit alors sur son cœur. Ses parents n'avaient jamais levé la main sur elle. Ils n'y avaient même jamais pensé. Elle vit donc d'un nouvel œil le Sang-pur, enfin jusqu'à que Hagrid arrive et demande, inquiet.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Le jeune Black se retourna vers le demi-géant et déclara en

rejoignant son ami :

Rien du tout. C'est juste l'aveugle qui déraille.

Et sans le savoir, en prononçant cette phrase, il venait de provoquer

une guerre entre le noir et le blanc.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

_Répartition_

Sirius ne le savait pas encore mais il venait déjà de se faire une ennemie. Ophélia également, elle connait même son nom.

_Black._

Elle répéta ce nom plusieurs fois, pour être sûr de ne pas l'oublier. Elle le répéta tellement que cela lui faisait presque mal. Elle avait beau vouloir détester le jeune garçon, elle n'y arrivait pas. Parce qu'elle ne cessait de revoir la vision de sa mère le giflant. Elle n'arrivait pas à se l'enlever de l'esprit. C'était tout bonnement impossible. Elle resterait à jamais dans son esprit.

Et cela la mettait hors d'elle.

La simple idée que cette image réapparaitrait dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'elle verrait le garçon lui était absolument insupportable. Et cela, Lily et Severus ne le comprendraient pas. Comment pouvaient-ils le comprendre de toute manière ? Ce n'étaient pas eux qui étaient nés avec ce don de pouvoir lire l'esprit des autres. Voir défiler leur vie dans un seul regard.

C'est ainsi qu'elle avait su pour le père de Severus, un Moldu.

Elle avait fait semblant de ne rien voir. Elle détestait ce don qu'elle avait hérité de son père. Même si celui-ci régnait ses pouvoirs. Il ignorait également que sa fille avait tout entendu de la conservation avec son grand-père. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais cependant. En tout cas, pas maintenant. Connaissant son géniteur, il ne lui dirait rien de ses pouvoirs. Et hors de questions d'en parler avec sa mère ou bien ses frères et sœurs. Ils ne devaient même pas connaître l'existence de ses pouvoirs. Et elle refusait de leur en parler. Ils ne pourraient pas comprendre.

- Ophélia ? Tu es toujours parmi nous ?

- Oui, oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je réfléchissais juste…

- C'est à cause du garçon qui a bousculé Sev ? Si tu veux mon avis, ce n'est qu'un crétin. Ne fais pas attention à lui.

- Je sais…

Elle sourit à la rousse pour lui prouver que tout allait bien ce qui sembla marcher. Elle demanda ensuite à Severus :

- Sinon, ils ne t'ont pas fait mal au moins ?

- Non ça va. Merci de m'avoir aidé…

- Je t'en prie. En tant que grande sœur, c'est mon boulot. Et puis… On est amis, non ?

- Oui…

- Tant mieux. C'est parti donc. On ne va pas se laisser cet accident nous gâcher la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non.

- Alors qui m'aime, me suive.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ophélia avait l'âme d'un capitaine et mène sa troupe d'une main de fer sous un gant de velours. Ce qui faisait beaucoup rire Lily et sourire Severus. A son grand étonnement, la brune chercha du regard le garçon qui l'avait traitée d'aveugle. Elle gonfla les joues, agacée. Au fond, elle n'en avait rien à faire de lui, pas vrai ? Cela en devenait pitoyable. Cependant, elle continua son petit manège. Jusqu'à croiser son regard gris. Leurs yeux se croisèrent, une bonne demi-seconde puis se détournèrent, fuyant cette coïncidence des plus grotesques. Pour effacer cette image, elle imagina Lucas. Un fin sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Enfin une vision des plus apaisantes. Quelque chose dont elle ne se lasserait jamais. Si Ace la voyait… Il se moquerait sans doute d'elle. S'éprendre d'un garçon beaucoup plus âgé qu'elle… En plus, le meilleur ami de son frère, soit dit en passant. Enfin bon, elle était encore trop jeune après tout. Elle avait encore le temps de penser à ces choses-là plus tard.

- Et tu recommences ! s'exclama brusquement Lily.

- … Hein ?

- Lily disait que tu continuais de rêver, lui expliqua calmement Severus.

- Ah ? Je suis désolée.

- Tu ne serais pas en train de penser à l'ami bouclé de ton frère par hasard ? devina Lily.

- Hein ? Mais pas du tout !

Mais le simple fait qu'elle soit rouge comme une tomate suffit aux deux jeunes sorciers pour savoir qu'elle mentait. La brune fut enchantée quand ils montèrent dans les barques pour se diriger tout droit vers Poudlard, l'endroit le plus magnifique qu'elle n'est jamais vu. Et ses nouveaux amis devaient certainement avoir le même avis vu leur regard. Ce fut donc ensemble qu'ils franchirent Poudlard, accueillit par une femme d'un certain âge qu'Ophélia jugea être McGonagall, la directrice des Gryffondors et la professeur de Métamorphose. Elle les conduit vers la salle à manger où la jeune White eut tôt fait de repérer ses frères et sa sœur. Ace, Lucas et Stella lui faisait d'ailleurs de grands gestes tandis que la fillette rosissait a vu d'œil.

- Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret, les prévint McGonagall.

Elle commença à appeler un grand nom d'élèves.

-Black, Andromeda !

Tient, encore une Black. Ophélia fronça les sourcils, tout en observant la fillette qui se dirigeait timidement vers le tabouret. Il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle mais elle ne saurait dire quoi.

- SERPENTARD !

La sang-pur fut accueilli par une jeune femme qui lui ressemblait étrangement.

_« Sans doute sa sœur »_ supposa Ophélia, intriguée.

-Black, Sirius !

Le garçon qui avait bousculé Severus et traité Ophélia d'aveugle s'avance d'un pas déterminé.

_« Alors comme ça, il s'appelle Sirius... »_

Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à le voir débarqué à Serpentard, le Choixpeau hurla :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Un sourire illumina son visage tandis que la sœur de la dénommée Andromeda se levait pour crier :

- Traître !

Ophélia vit son frère et ses amis applaudirent le nouveau venu tandis qu'ils lui serraient la main au passage, ce qui forma une boule de jalousie au niveau de la poitrine.

- Evans, Lily !

Les deux amis de la rousse la poussèrent doucement vers le tabouret où l'attendait le Choixpeau qui s'exclama :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Ophélia manqua de s'exploser les mains à force d'applaudir. Pendant ce temps, Lily s'installait à côté de Stella qui la salua avec un énorme sourire.

_ « Pitié que je sois à Gryffondor. Pitié que je sois à Gryffondor. »_

- Lupin, Remus !

Un garçon aux cheveux châtains plutôt maigre s'avança vers le tabouret et positionna le Choixpeau sur sa tête.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Les yeux bruns du rouge et doré s'écarquillèrent de stupeur tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la table qui applaudissait avec enthousiasme.

- Severus, Rogue !

Ce fut au tour d'Ophélia de sourire. Sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quand le Choixpeau cria avec un temps d'hésitation :

- SERPENTARD !

Et elle vit que Lily semblait aussi déçu qu'elle tandis que Severus s'avançait vers la table des verts et argents.

- Malefoy, Lucius !

_« Et merde, encore un sang-pur »_

Le blond platine qui s'avança vers le Choixpeau était certain de finir à Serpentard. Ça Ophélia le savait très bien.

- SERPENTARD !

Et elle ne c'était pas trompée visiblement. D'autres jeunes sorciers passèrent devant elle. De toute façon, elle passerait sans doute en dernier.

- Pettigrow, Peter !

Le dénommé Pettigrow s'avérait être un petit garçon grassouillet qui manqua de trébucher tant il semblait stresser. Soudain le cœur de la jeune White se serra et elle manqua de suffoquer.

_« Mauvais. Vraiment mauvais. »_

- GRYFFONDOR !

Il eut la même réaction que le jeune Lupin. Ses petits yeux sombres s'écarquillèrent de surprise tandis qu'il était accueilli par un sourire par Remus et Lily.

- Potter, James !

C'était l'ami à Sirius. Celui avec des lunettes.

- GRYFFONDOR !

Ophélia poussa un gémissement tandis que plusieurs noms retentissaient autour d'elle. Et enfin, le dernier nom retentit :

- White, Ophélia !

Tandis qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas tremblant vers le tabouret elle entendait des murmures retentissants.

- Une White ? _Encore ?_

- C'est la sœur d'Alyce, d'Abigayle, d'Ace et de Seth !

- Elle ne leur ressemble pas !

- Et puis vous avez vu ses yeux ?

Oui, _ses_ yeux. Ah mon dieu qu'elle les détestait. Elle était tellement perturbée par les échos de voix qui circulait dans la Grande Salle qu'elle manqua de s'étaler par terre quand le Choixpeau hurla :

- GRYFFONDOR !

Ace renversa violemment sa chaise quand il se redressa brusquement à l'entente du nom de sa maison.

- C'est ma petite sœur ! criait-il à tu tête, si bien que ses amis durent presque l'assommer pour qu'il se calme.

Quand elle s'avança vers la place libre au côté de Lucas, celui-ci lui sourit de toutes ses dents ce qui la fit rougir.

- Salut.

Elle sursauta tandis qu'elle écarquillait ses yeux blancs ce qui gêna quelque peu Sirius.

- Euh… Salut, bredouilla-t-elle.

- Je suis désolé.

- Hein ?

- Pour tout à l'heure. Pour tes yeux quoi.

- Ah, euh, ce n'est pas grave. Au pire, ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait, rigola-t-elle.

Il lui tendit la main. Main qu'elle serra en se forçant à sourire.

Parce qu'au grand jamais elle ne lui pardonnerait d'être un Black.


End file.
